A Rude Awakening
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Written for LJ summer challenge. Adam Milligan learns that his dad isn't always Mr. Nice Guy. Warning: Spanking


Thirteen year old Adam Milligan looked first at his mother, then at the phone, and back at his mother.

"Mom, do I really have to call him?" Adam whined. He'd been looking forward to this weekend for weeks. John rarely visited and Adam enjoyed every time he did.

"Yes, he's your father and he needs to know what you did."

"But, we're supposed to go to a baseball game this weekend. What if he won't take me now?"

"You should have thought about that before you skipped school."

"It was just…"

"Ten days, Adam. I can't believe skipped ten days this semester and forged my name on top of it. I'm supposed to be able to trust you and you completely broke that trust," Kate said angrily.

Adam hung his head and hoped John Winchester didn't think school was as important as his mother did.

John was getting ready to see his youngest son once again. Seeing Adam was a guilty pleasure he wasn't ready to share yet. He didn't have to be the drill sergeant father he was with his older two, because Adam wasn't going to know about the supernatural if he had anything to say about. John already made that mistake twice and he wasn't going to make it a third time if he could help it. He was thankful Kate waited so long to tell him that he had another son or Adam would've been an expert in weaponry and had desecrated his first grave by now.

John knew he should've told Dean about his younger brother, but Dean was still recovering from Sam's abandonment. Abandonment was kind of a strong word because going to college was usually what most kids did at eighteen, but Sam wasn't most kids. Every time he went to see Adam he would send Dean on a solo hunt he knew the boy could do without a problem. He wasn't losing one son, so he could see another.

"Dean, Pastor Jim needs some help with an angry spirit and Caleb needs some help with a Wendigo. Since we can't be in two places at once, do you mind helping Pastor Jim out?"

"No, sir," Dean said smiling. This was the first solo hunt he'd been on in a while.

"I want to check up on Sammy sometime next week. Do you want to meet up at the usual place in Palo Alto?"

"Sounds great," Dean said his smile even brighter. Maybe this time, his Dad would get off his high horse and apologize to Sam. If not maybe he would grow a set of balls and talk to his brother on his own.

John watched his son pack up the Impala smiling. The week after Sam left for college John gave the Impala to his eldest hoping to soften the blow, but in actuality it was a huge peace offering. Dean was pissed about the way things went down during John and Sam's fight the night before Sam left for Stanford. For the first few days, John wasn't sure what Dean was going to do. The only thing he knew for sure was that Dean was pissed and refused to talk to him. The blow up came the day before he gave the keys of the Impala to his eldest for good.

They just finished dinner and John was sick of the silent treatment, so he decided to do something about it.

"He's not coming back and no amount of pouting will change that."

"He's not coming back because of everything you said. I knew you were pissed, but to tell him to never come back, what in the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, Dean. I regret those words and I hope Sammy will forgive me someday."

"Then get off your ass and call the kid."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? It's fucking easy, Dad take out your damn cell phone and dial his number."

"No," John said walking out of the motel room before his temper took over again.

When John came back to the motel, Dean was gone. John panicked. What if Dean left him too?

Dean came back to the motel just after two am drunk on his ass. John poured his son into bed, knowing he should be pissed, but let guilt and relief wash away his anger. Dean woke up the next morning and found a note and key taped to his head. Something Dean did to Sammy more than once in their lives. It was a running joke between the two boys that used to annoy John to no end, but he felt it was fitting considering the circumstance case.

"Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas early don't expect another present."

"Really?" Dean asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah, really."

"I should come home drunk on my ass more often."

"Only if you want me to beat it."

The minute Dean was out the door, John got into his truck. He tried to stay just above the speed limit, but it was hard. He knew he would only have a few days with Adam before he needed to meet up with Dean and he didn't want to waste a second of it.

John wondered what Sam would think about keeping his extra son a secret and letting the boy live the normal life Sam always wanted to live. Sam would be pissed, there's no doubt about that, but in exchange for his normal life, Adam only got to see John three or four times a year if he was lucky. Would Sam have chosen that? John honestly didn't know. John did know he wouldn't have allowed Sam to live with nameless stranger, so he could have had a normal childhood. Adam had his mother and Kate was a great woman.

John was about an hour away when he got a call,

'Shit! I am not going after anything.' John determined before picking up the phone.

"Winchester."

"Hi Dad," Adam said his voice small.

John recognized that 'Hi Dad' because his other son's sounded like that every time they did something wrong.

"Hey Adam, I'm about an hour out."

"Mom wanted me to tell you I was grounded," Adam said trying not to whine.

"Want to tell me why?"

"No, sir."

John tried not to chuckle, his older sons had tried to do that more than once in their lives.

"Sorry, kiddo that really wasn't a request."

"Mom was called into school today because I've skipped ten days this semester."

"Adam, tell him everything," John heard Kate's voice and Adam snapped,

"Come on mom, you're being ridiculous. He doesn't have to know everything."

"Yes, I do Adam," John broke in not liking his son's tone one bit.

"I kinda forged her name, saying I was sick."

John was quiet for a few minutes, he knew exactly what he would have done if it was Dean and Sam, but Adam didn't know the disciplinarian side of John Winchester. The John he knew was a fun loving and indulgent father who almost never got angry at him, plus John didn't know Kate's opinion of corporal punishment.

"Dad?"

"Give your mother the phone and walk out of the room," John said with his patented Winchester growl.

Something in the way John said those words made Adam do exactly what he was told.

"What did you say to him John, he bolted out of here like a scared rabbit," Kate laughed.

"Just to give you the phone, but I probably have a little force behind them than he's used to."

"Well it worked. I figured since it was your weekend I wanted you to know what was going on before you came. You know Adam lives and dies electronics, so he's not allowed to watch TV or play video games. I know you usually take him to the arcade so I'm sorry about that."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry this is all on Adam. Kate you don't have to do this on your own anymore. I can be there for both you and Adam."

"Thanks John, but I know how important your job is and I don't want Adam to think of you as the bad guy while I'm always the good guy."

"So instead I'm always the good guy and you're always the bad guy," John quipped.

"Alright, maybe I should confide in you more."

"I'd appreciate it. How did you handle it this time?"

"He's grounded for two weeks so restriction, no electronics and friends."

"Kate, I'm not questioning your parenting techniques, but I've through from experience that grounding doesn't always cut it."

"What do you mean?"

"Is this the first time Adam's been caught skipping school or forging your signature?"

"No, I caught him skipping school about a month ago. I grounded him for a week that time," Kate sighed.

"Do you mind if I try something different?"

"Different?"

"You have a stubborn ass Winchester on your hands and at times the only way to knock that stubbornness out of them is a quick trip over my knee."

"You want to spank him?"

"I never want to spank my sons, but he needs to know that skipping school and forging your signature isn't acceptable and if a sore ass helps him learn that lesson than that's what I'll do."

"John, I haven't spanked Adam since he was little. Sure I've swatted him a few times since then, but they really didn't have an effect."

"I'm betting mine will."

"Just so you know his stubborn as hell and probably will pout for the rest of the weekend."

"Not the first time I've had to deal with a sulky kid," John said wryly.

"You're his father and it's your weekend. Are you staying at the usual place?"

"Yeah. I'll pick up Adam on the way. Will you please give him back the phone?"

"Are you going to tell him what you're planning on doing?"

"Yes and will you make sure he stands in the corner in about twenty minutes?"

"I don't know if Adam will do it. He tends to ignore what I say if he really doesn't want to do it."

"Don't worry about it. Adam will do what I say, if not tell me and the next time he will."

"You're lucky I trust you implicitly. Listening to you makes me want to run for cover," Kate teased before calling her son to the phone.

"That's the point," John said smiling.

"Mom, said you wanted to talk to me," Adam said. He hoped his Dad wouldn't cancel the weekend. He knew the arcade was out, probably pool too, but maybe he would take him to the game.

"Adam, I'm extremely disappointed that you decided to skip school and forge your mom's signature. Your mother works hard and needs to rely on you to do as you're told when she's not there."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"I know buddy, but sorry doesn't always cut it," John said.

"You're not coming," Adam said sounding alarmed.

"Oh, I'm coming but you might wish I wasn't."

"Why?"

"I'm giving you a spanking once we reach the motel room."

"Dad, I'm too old for a spanking," Adam tried.

John almost let it slip that he spanked his twenty-two year old son less than a month ago.

"I think I get to decide if you are too old for a spanking kiddo."

"But, Dad…"

"Adam, I'm not changing my mind about this. Here's what you're going to do. First make sure you're packed and ready to go. Once you're finished, plant your nose in a corner."

"Dad, I know I'm too old for corner time."

"Ok Adam. Do you know if your mom has a wooden hairbrush?"

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked with a little trepidation.

"No corner time equals twenty with the brush. Trust me the corner time is a better way to go."

"Dad," Adam whined.

"Adam, when you chose to do something wrong you have to face the consequences of those actions head on."

"Fine, I'll stand in the fucking corner," Adam said shoving the phone into his mother's hand and storming towards his room.

John heard the door slam and shook his head. Adam was in for a rude awakening the minute they arrived at the motel. One that included a bar of soap, swearing around women was never acceptable and the fact that he just swore in front of his mother made it twice as bad.

"Well, he's pissed," Kate said.

"Does Adam have any allergies?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, his last statement upped the ante to include a bar of soap."

Kate smiled and said,

"That will be a new experience for Adam let me know if it works. I hate it when he swears."

John chuckled again,

"Trust me it works."

John finally pulled up to Adam and Kate's house. He knocked on the door. Kate handed John Adam's bag and pointed to the kitchen. Adam was standing there in the corner drawing a pattern on the wall with his finger.

"Since you don't know the rules for corner time, I'll give them to you now."

Adam jumped at the voice.

"I'm standing here, you should be happy I'm doing that," Adam spat and yelped when John landed a hard swat.

"Here are the rules. You stand there with your arms at your side not saying a word until you're released. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Adam said that swat had stung and he really wanted to rub the sting out. He decided he was going to do exactly what he was told right now and once they got back to the motel he was talking his way out of that spanking. If that swat was any indication of how bad the spanking was going to be there was no way he wanted it. Hell he might even beg his mom to stay home, no matter how much he wanted to see his dad.

John sat down with Kate at the kitchen counter drinking coffee and talking about what was going on in their lives and how Adam was doing besides this little infraction, ignoring the boy standing in the corner which pissed Adam off even more. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but his Dad was kind of a dick.

When John finished his coffee and he smiled at Kate, before saying,

"Let's go Adam."

"No, I'm staying home," Adam said not moving from the corner.

"Sorry kiddo. You have two choices here, get your butt out to my truck or I give you ten warm up swats and then you get your butt out to my truck."

"Mom, you can't let him take me. He said he was going to beat me," Adam said turning around and looking at his mom with pleading eyes. He thought a little emotional blackmail would work, but it backfired completely.

"No he's going to spank you and you deserve it. I'm sick of your attitude," Kate said walking over to her son pulling him into a hug, which Adam that didn't return but one look at his father, he knew better than to push away like he usually would. John thanked everything holy that his son didn't push his mother or John would have had Adam over his knee in less than a second if he did.

John swore he was reliving Sammy's teenage years. Adam tried to storm out the front door but John grabbed his arm and said,

"Adam, say goodbye to you mom."

"Bye Mom," Adam said giving her one last pleading look. John was glad Adam didn't have Sammy's puppy dog eye, because Kate looked like she was about to fold under pressure.

Kate and John watched Adam climb into the cab of the pickup truck. John gave her a hug and said,

"He's going to be just fine."

"I know. You're a good man, John."

John walked over to the pouting form of his youngest and tried not to smile. Adam's arms were crossed he was scrunched down in the seat with his head down. John knew the kid wished he was anywhere but there right now. John got into the cab and said,

"Ready?"

John always said that when they were leaving the house. Usually Adam was more than ready to spend time with his fun loving father, but today not so much. Maybe the man was trying to play the tough guy to appease his mom or something. At least that was what Adam hoped, but something in his father's eyes told Adam his dad wasn't always Mr. Nice Guy.

John hated that they had to start their weekend on a sour note. It wasn't the first time John had to punish one of his sons before they were about to do something. When it was Dean, the boy bounced back, but Sam was a different story. He wondered where Adam would fall.

John grabbed the bags and Adam dragged himself into the motel room.

"The first thing we're going to deal with tonight his your disrespectful attitude towards your mother."

"I'm not disrespectful to my mom," Adam argued.

"Sorry, buddy but you are. I know you don't do things the first time she tells you to and I know for a fact you swear around her. Cursing around you mom is extremely disrespectful and my solution is to wash your mouth out."

"WHAT!" Adam yelled in disbelief.

"Let's get this over," John said expecting his son to follow him into the bathroom. Adam on the other hand was standing in the middle of the room in shock. "Adam."

Adam walked into the bathroom and watched his father open that bar of soap. He thought people only did this shit on TV.

"Open up, kiddo I'm going easy on you and you only have to hold it for three minutes."

Adam opened his mouth and it was assaulted by the worst tasting thing in his life. Soon his gag reflexes were in action, Adam was sure he was going to throw up any second. John took pity on the boy and pulled the soap out after ten seconds of him gagging.

"Rinse," John said.

Adam tried but for the life of him he couldn't get the horrible taste of the soap out of his mouth, but nothing worked. After a minute John put his hand on Adam's should and said,

"Time's up."

Adam followed his father out to the small room and John pointed to the bed. It was time for the interrogation part of the punishment to begin. Dean and Sam told him they really hated this part saying they just wanted him to beat their asses and called it a day.

"Ok, Adam here's how this is going to work. I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them honestly. If I think your lying I'll yank you off that bed and give you ten blazing penalty swats that you do not want."

"What if I don't answer?"

"Same thing, ten swats."

"Dad, I'm sorry ok? I promise I won't skip school ever again.

"Nothing you say is going to get you out of your spanking, but if could lessen the severity of it."

"Could it increase the severity of it?" Adam asked nervously.

"No, you're a newbie. I'll go with what my gut is telling me right now," John said and almost smiled at the relief on Adam's face. Well if the boy knew John was planning on spanking his bare ass, he was pretty sure Adam's relief would be short lived. "But I want you to spill and not leave one thing out. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," Adam said looking down.

"Adam," John warned.

"Yes, sir," Adam said thinking again that it was so weird that the man always wanted to be addressed as Dad or sir. He didn't think mechanics were usually that formal.

"Ok, how many days have you actually skipped school?"

"Are you sure you're not going to increase my punishment?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell my mom?"

"Nope, I'm handling it."

"In the past year I've skipped about eighteen days. I wasn't counting this semester or she still wouldn't have known. She just looks at my grades and nothing else. School's easy, so my grades are never below a B."

"What do you do when you skip school?"

"We go to the arcade or when mom's working we hang out at the house playing video games and watching horror movies. Nothing too exciting."

"So why skip at all?"

"To see if I can get away with it and school's boring," Adam shrugged.

John chuckled, that remark was all Dean, while school being easy was all Sam.

"Besides forging sick notes have you ever did it for something else?

Adam squirmed. Should he tell his dad about the detentions and the two times he was suspended? Could he skirt around it?

"Adam," John said giving his youngest a warning.

"Yes, sir."

"When."

"Dad," Adam whined he didn't want his dad to think he was a bad kid.

"Adam, kids mess up all the time. I'm not going to think any less of you and no matter what you say I won't stop loving you."

"Are you sure you won't tell mom?"

"I promise."

"I always sign her name when I get detention."

"How many?"

"I don't know, a lot. I tend to talk a lot and I sort of have a problem being respectful at all times. With mom working twelve hour shifts and always picking up extra shifts, it's easy to arrange my detentions around her schedule and if I can't I skip them because you only get a day of in house suspension for it. I don't want mom to worry about me. Like you said mom works hard and she doesn't need to know when I'm fucking…OW…" Adam said rubbing frantically at the swat his dad just landed.

"Adam I'm not your buddy, so I don't appreciate you swearing around me."

"Sorry."

"If you don't want your mom to worry why do you do it?"

"Again, that spanking can't get any worse?"

"Adam, I promised already and I keep my promises."

"Ok, to see if I can get away with it."

"So, you sign her name when you get detention, any other time?"

Again Adam squirmed, but wilted under John's stare.

"I was suspended twice this year, for fighting."

John pinched the bridge of his nose and decided that he needed to be around more often.

"Dad, I promise I didn't start either fight, but when you fight in school both people get suspended."

"I know that Adam and I believe you."

Adam and John sat in silence for a few minutes, while John tried to find the right words.

"Adam, I love you with all my heart. I wish I could be around more often but my job just doesn't allow it."

"Dad, you're a mechanic. Why can't…"

"Adam, there's a reason and maybe one day I'll explain it to you. As your father I can't let you get away with certain things. Lying and disobedience is unacceptable."

"I know that Dad and I'm really sorry."

"But as I said earlier, sorry doesn't always cut it. Get up, Adam and pull down both you jeans and boxers."

"No way!" he wasn't going to put his bare ass on display. Didn't his dad ever hear of privacy or realize how embarrassing that was?

"Yes way. You have until three to do it on your own or I'll do it for you. My advice is to do it on your own," John said it like he was asking Adam what he wanted on his pizza.

Adam stood there in shock until he heard,

"One."

After hearing his dad counting like he was some little kid, he decided to man up and do it. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them plus his boxers down. John quickly pulled him over his knee.

Adam didn't know what to expect, the last time his mom spanked him it didn't even hurt and he was eight. At thirteen he was going to be able to take a few swats to his ass without…

"FUCK!" Adam yelled when the first swat landed.

"As your new to this game swearing only increases the force of the swat, so I would keep your language under control," John said calmly as he peppered his son's white ass that was already turning a dark pink.

Adam was convinced that the man had to be hitting him with something more than his hand. Did he have a paddle, belt, flame thrower? Adam glanced quickly and saw the man was just using his hand. Did his Dad forget to tell him he lost his hand in Vietnam and they replaced it with a steel one? All of those thought ran quickly out of Adam's head and were replaced by ow and shit this hurts. His ass was on fire and he needed his dad to stop and stop now.

"Dad…stop…this…really…hurts…" Adam said though his tears.

"It wouldn't be an effect punishment if it didn't," John said not skipping a beat.

Adam started to cry harder at that point, he thought it was over when John stopped for a second but it was only to change positions and attacked an area that Adam didn't even knew existed, but this hurt three times as bad. Did his Dad strengthen the force or was this place more sensitive? It really didn't matter he just wanted it to stop. Finally Adam gave into his sobs and John stopped a few seconds later.

He was surprised when John rubbed his back and allowed him to calm down. Once his sobs died down his Dad pulled up his boxers which hurt like hell on his fresh spanked bottom, but was thankful that the man left the jeans where they lie. John than pulled him onto his knee making sure his injured butt was out of harm's way and rocked him as he held him close. For the life of him, Adam didn't know why he would want to take comfort from a man who literally set his ass on fire, but it felt right.

After a few minutes John smiled at his son and asked,

"Are you going to skip school or forge your mom's signature anymore?"

"No sir," Adam said. John used his thumb to wipe a lone tear that was falling down Adam's cheek.

John gave his son on more hug before he lifted his off his knee and set him on the bed gently. Adam couldn't believe how hard it was to sit down and he squirmed trying to find a comfortable position.

"Dad, how long…"

"Early tomorrow at the latest, I went easy on you," John said knowing the question his son was going to ask.

"That was easy?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"Yep and you better keep that in mind, because we have something else to discuss."

"You're not going spank me again are you?"

"No I promised not to spank you for all of the extra things you told me, but you need to understand, Adam. School is important. You are extremely smart and will be able to do anything in life that you want. Some kids don't have that option, trust me I know. Skipping school, getting detention, arguing with teachers, and getting suspended takes away your chance to do what you want. So from now on, I'm asking your mom to send me your report cards. I know they not only have grades on them, but they have citizenship grades too. I better see nothing below acceptable or I promise to drive back here and give you another spanking this time I'll use a paddle at the end. Also, I promised not to tell your mom about this, but on Monday before I leave, I'm going to talk to your principal and ask him to call me if you get into trouble. Like you said your mom shouldn't have to worry about things. Now if that happens you'll be introduced to my belt. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

John hugged his son again and asked,

"You ready to go to dinner?"

"Can we order pizza and stay here?"

John smiled knowing the kid didn't want to leave the comfort of the bed.

"Sure. Go wash your face and brush your teeth to get rid of the soap taste."

"Yes sir."

"And Adam, if I ever hear you swear around your mother again, I'm going to spank you with a bar of soap in your mouth."

"I don't know if that would work, Dad. All the yelling would probably make me spit it out."

John laughed.

The End


End file.
